Cosas de la vida
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBI!Es muy, muy fluff. Reflexiones de un enamorado(con sorpresa al final!).(quien vaya buscando sangre que vaya a otro lado)SLASH


Author's note: ¡¡¡Hola!!! bueno, aquí esta....EL PRIMER FIC DEL SENOR DE LOS ANILLOS QUE JAMAS ESCRIBI!!!! estoooo....bueno, y la verdad es que se nota. Q opinais? tenia 13 cuando lo escribi!!!espero que os guste, viene con sorpresa al final(espero) a ver quien podia imaginar de quien esta hablando el personaje principal!!! y no temais, espero escribir cosas mejores en el futuro(ahora tengo 17)  
  
Atención! Esta escrito en un portátil con teclado ingles, asiq le faltaran algunos acentos.  
  
Era suave. Su cabello, ojos, piel...en una palabra seria suave. Miro su rostro. Sobre el se pintaba una mirada lejana y distante: un reino al que el no podia acceder. Observo como se mecia su cabello con la suave brisa, flotando como un delicado manto de terciopelo. Bajo la mirada y se perdio en sus ojos, abiertos aunque desenfocados, oscuros y hermosos y con una cierta tonalidad gris, la misma que poseian sus propios ojos. Luego esa maravillosa criatura y el tenian algo en comun.  
  
Miro sus pómulos, altos, elegantes. Sus orejas, delicadamente puntiagudas y deliciosas. Su perfecta nariz y sus labios, suaves y delicados.  
  
¿Cuándo cambiaron sus sentimientos hacia el? El monarca no podia recordarlo. Solo recordaba que un dia, a contraluz, lo habia contemplado como la mas bella criatura jamas imaginada. Al principio creyo que era por la soledad y tristeza por haber sufrido un rechazo. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era asi, y de que ese sentimiento crecia y crecia hasta resultar doloroso. Otra vez. De nuevo le dolia amar, porque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. O eso creia el.  
  
Luego se entero de que no era asi. De que siempre habia sentido atracción por el y habia luchado duramente contra esos sentimientos que le estaban prohibidos; y habia sufrido mucho mas que el, al ver como el que amaba suspiraba por otro. Aquel habia sido uno de los dias mas felices de su vida. Aquel dia habia enterrado por fin el dolor de su corazon y habia perdonado. Pero por encima de todo, aquel dia habia conocido el amor, una emocion de la que la misma figura que ahora estrechaba entre sus brazos le habia hablado. Solo podia imaginase su dolor cuando le hablaba con voz sonadora del amor, cuando hablaba de amor a la persona a la que amaba pero no podia corresponderle.  
  
Todavía no.  
  
Pocas personas lo vieron bien al principio. Luego, al ver la pureza de su amor, lo aceptaron. La verdad es que su felicidad se propagaba y afectaba a todos.  
  
Pero... ¿como alguien tan sabio, tan hermoso, tan superior podia amarlo a el? ¿Alguien tan experimentado, que habia visto tanto, alguien con quien jamas se podria comparar...El amor a veces era extrano, impredecible, manipulaba el destino a su antojo. Cosas de la vida. Eso suponia que eran.  
  
Recordo por los senderos por los que habia ido la suya. Recordo las personas y lugares que habia conocido, todo en lo que habia participado y todo lo que habia aprendido. Y siempre estaba el. Incondicionalmente. En cada recuerdo, sermón y cumplido. Cosas de la vida.  
  
Desde lejos le llego la risa de uno de los susodichos amigos. Boromir, parecia. Sonrio de solo pensar la felicidad por la que estaba pasando su amigo. Al contrario que el, que vivia un amor maduro, Boromir parecia un adolescente, siempre con risitas y juegos. Que suerte tenia. Que suerte tenia de contar con quien contaba. En el pasado le habia odiado y envidiado. Pero ahora todo era maravilloso y disfrutaba pudiendo compartir sus emociones y sentimientos con alguien que los comprendiese, que los estuviera experimentando tambien. En ese momento el susodicho entro en el claro donde estaba el. Riendo, como siempre, su cabello claro estaba mojado y sus ojos grises chispeaban, vivaces. Su pecho estaba desnudo y su musculatura estaba bronceada por el sol. Y detrás de el entro Legolas. Aragorn dedico un momento a observar al bellísimo principe de Mirkwood. Cabello dorado y en cascada por sus hombros, dándole un aspecto angelical. Piel suave, blanca y tersa y mejillas sonrosadas. Y ojos color medianoche, los ojos mas cautivadores que Aragorn habia visto jamas. Pero no los mas calidos. Aun asi, Aragorn cabeceo con admiración: con razon decian que el principe de Mirkwood era la criatura mas encantadora y hermosa del mundo, la creación de mas belleza del Unico.  
  
Legolas, que no parecia tan ciego como Boromir y cuyos sentidos estaban mas afinados se volvio hacia Aragorn y le sonrio. Aragorn le devolvió la sonrisa, pues era imposible no contestar a semejante hermosura.  
  
-¿Todo bien, Aragorn?-pregunto con su melodiosa y musical voz-Pareces cansado-su voz parecia cristal, de delicada y dulce que era.  
  
-En absoluto-contesto el hombre. Después miro a Boromir-Tu pareces idiota. Sueltas mas risitas que mis hijas por minuto. Y ellas estan realmente "adolescentes", pero lo tuyo...  
  
Boromir solto otra risita y contesto:  
  
-Bueno, al menos yo estoy presentable. No te aconsejo que vayas al lago porque si te ves reflejado contaminaras el agua-la sonrisa burlona se mantuvo todo lo que pudo pero al final volvio a reir-Si su majestad nos disculpa, nos vamos.  
  
-¿Como que nos vamos?-dijo Legolas frunciendo el ceno-Pensaba que habiamos venido para tumbarnos, tu en mis brazos. -¡Para eso tendras que cojerme!!-grito Boromir, echando a correr-¡Y si lo consigues, mi amor, te prometo un espectáculo que no sera de todos los publicos!!!Pero hay que ir con cuidado porque Aragorn esta delante y sus fragiles nervios podrían temblar!!!  
  
Aragorn solto un gruñido-Si, si, corre, que como mis fragiles nervios te cojan veras lo fragiles que son a la hora de machacar la cara a personas como tu...-miro a Legolas y vio que se habia sonrojado un poco ante la proposicion por Boromir. Aragorn se sorprendio, pensando en que era la primera persona que veia controlar tan bien los sentimientos de su amigo elfo. Era bien conocido que era el principe de Mirkwood el que siempre jugaba con los demas. Nada le afectaba.  
  
Aragorn miro el rostro que habia sido su primer amor. Un amor platónico e imposible, un amor idealista y un amor no muy original que digamos. Todos los conocidos de Aragorn habian caido en la tela de encanto y sensualidad que era Legolas. Y a todos se les rompia el corazon de la misma manera. Y el se habia creido que seria diferente, que por ser su amigo, seria de otra forma. Y se habia llevado un chasco mucho peor del normal, pues lo tenia a todas horas tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos...  
  
Y entonces habia llegado su autentico amor y lo habia rescatado, devuelto a la vida. Y resulta que el principe de Mirkwood habia caido por Boromir, un hombre mortal que, lógicamente, no se le podia comparar. Lo que veia en el nadie lo sabia pero todo el que veia a Legolas envidiaba a Boromir. Aragorn no queria tener una pareja asi, alguien a quien miraban y deseaban siempre todos. Todos pensaban que Legolas era un adorno decorativo, un mero companero de cama muy deseable...y nada mas. Y naturalmente, estarian mortalmente equivocados, pues el principe no solo era embriagador sino increíblemente astuto e inteligente.  
  
La figura entre sus brazos se removio. Aragorn alzo el rostro hacia Legolas- Ve con el o se te escapara y pasaras la noche solo...y creo que eso te afectaria realmente, ¿no?-senalo la entrepierna del elfo, que mostraba la necesidad que sentia-Ademas, cuando despierte quiero estar a solas, por favor. El principe sonrio timidamente y asintió. Su rostro cambio a una expresión traviesa al pensar en la caceria que tenia por delante. Sin duda lo acabaria cazando, no en vano era un elfo de los bosques. Salio corriendo, aunque parecia que volaba debido a su gracilidad. Aragorn lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba realmente lejos. Después acaricio el rostro que descansaba sobra su pecho. Como lo amaba. Siempre lo habia amado, aunque hubieran sido amores distintos. Y ahora...  
  
La figura se estiro y enfoco los ojos de nuevo. Parpadeo varias veces y le sonrio.  
  
-¿Has descansado?-pregunto Aragorn con dulzura.  
  
-¿Como no hacerlo al utilizarte de apoyo?-dijo el elfo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa abierta y sincera. Después se concentro y dijo- Veo que nuestros jóvenes y desquiciados amigos han estado aquí.  
  
-¿Los hobbits?-bromeo Aragorn-Esos todavía estan en la Comarca. Me pregunto cuando piensa Frodo seguir el ejemplo de Merry y Pippin y dejar de hacer sufrir a Sam y le declare su amor.  
  
La figura sonrio, no habiendo formado parte de la misión pero entendiendo los fuertes vinculos que su humano tenia con esas personitas.  
  
-Hablas de Legolas ...-dijo Aragorn después, con suavidad-Si, ha estado aquí. Esta cazando humanos en el bosque,-al elfo se le desorbitaron los ojos y Aragorn sonrio-cazando senescales...  
  
Su amado solto una carcajada-Sabes, eres una de la poquísimas personas que me hace reir. Siempre lo has hecho, incluso cuando eras pequeño. La gente me dice que soy demasiando serio.  
  
-¡No! ¿En serio?-pregunto Aragorn.  
  
-¡Oh, te esta burlando de mi!!!  
  
-Jamas, no me atreveria-Aragorn le beso la mejilla-Eso es porque no te conocen.  
  
-No, eso es porque nunca se han burlado de mi. O se han metido en los banos femeninos para que no les pudiera encontrar...Sin mencionar que no me han vomitado encima en su primera borrachera...  
  
-¡Ya, ya!!!Si mencionas todas mis virtudes seguidas no quedara ninguna para cuando yazcas en mis brazos esta noche!!!  
  
-Te equivocas, he dejado las mejores para el final-se rio suavemente y le beso. Aragorn prolongo el beso todo lo que pudo.  
  
Y cuando volvio a mirar a los ojos de su amado, esta vez vivos y brillantes, se asombro de nuevo. Quien se iba a imaginar que acabarian juntos. ¿Acabarian? O acababan de empezar? Eran cosas de la vida. Azares a los que dejamos las decisiones al final.  
  
-Elrond...  
  
-Shshshshsh...  
  
Los labios de su padre adoptivo, el hombre al que habia amado siempre, de una manera u otra, se unieron a los suyos, sellando de nuevo la promesa de su amor eterno. Su amor, fruto del destino, pues todo lo relacionado con aquel ser era voluntad del destino. Y tambien lo relacionado con el.  
  
Cosas de la vida.  
  
AN. ummm...no se si quiero oir las opiniones sobre esto...bueno, tened compasión y procurádmelas. 


End file.
